Finding Mary McGuffin
|image = |caption = Heinz Doofenshmirtz buys the Mary McGuffin doll from Lawrence Fletcher |season = 2 |production = 218B |broadcast = 79 |story = Jennifer Keene |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |directed = Robert F. Hughes Jay Lender |us = November 20, 2009 |international = October 18, 2009 (Disney XD UK) September 11, 2010 (CITV UK) |xd = October 31, 2009 |pairedwith = "The Bully Code" }} When Lawrence accidentally sells Candace's doll to Doofenshmirtz, Phineas and Ferb become detectives to try and find it. Episode Summary At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Lawrence and Linda are putting on a yard sale. It turns out that Linda was going to sell her Lindana records but snatched them from a man who was looking at them. Phineas and Ferb ask Lawrence if they could watch his black and white detective films. Lawrence allows them when Heinz Doofenshmirtz appears at Lawrence's stall. He buys a Mary McGuffin doll and walks off. Candace appears a minute later and asks Lawrence if he has seen her Mary McGuffin doll. Lawrence says he just sold her for a dollar and asks if Candace wants it. She screams and Lawrence offers her two dollars. Doofenshmirtz arrives at Charlene's house and asks for Vanessa. Doofenshmirtz hands her the doll and talks about how he's been searching for years for the doll. Vanessa, suprised at her dad's act of love thanks him and walks to her room. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are influenced by the detective films and turn themselves and everything else black and white. Candace tells them about her doll and Phineas decides they will investigate. In The Agency, Major Monogram is seen playing a video game. Perry is waiting for his assignment. Monogram tells him that Doofenshmirtz has been to a yard sale, bought an Inator and a box of 'on-off' devices. Carl tells him that they're called 'switches'. Perry's chair turns into a big ball (like a bowling ball) and rolls down a chute. The boys and Candace interview Lawrence, asking him who he sold the toy to. Lawrence tries to describe Doofenshmirtz, 'German accent, lab coat'. Phineas and Ferb go to a lab coat shop and interrogate people there. One of the men says he doesn't know anything but then Ferb 'leans' on him. He tells them there is a guy who puts all of the costs on his ex-wife's tab. He gives them the address and Phineas tells Ferb to pack up the studio. Back in Vanessa's room, she starts thinking about the times her dad has embarrassed her and times when he has made her day. She really appreciates her gift and puts it on her shelf with her other toys. When she closes the door, the doll falls near a box of junk. Vanessa walks downstairs, unaware of what happened and logs on to her laptop. Charlene answers the door and it is a man who works for Charitable Charities. Charlene asks Vanessa where her box of junk was and she goes to Vanessa's room. She assumes that the Mary McGuffin doll is part of the junk and puts it in the box. Charlene hands the box to the man and he puts it in the truck. Vanessa realizes that her doll was in the box and runs after the man just as Phineas, Ferb and Candace walk up to her house. Phineas interrogates Charlene and she tells them that the doll was in the box to be sent to a Charitable Charities somewhere. The group start looking around all of the Charitable Charities around but can't find Mary. Doofensmirtz is in his building and has bought lots of things from yard sales. He is trying to find a switch to fit his Inator when Perry comes in. Doofenshmirtz activates the lobster trap that he got for free and tells Perry what he is doing. The switches he tries are too big or too small until he comes across the right one. He places it upside-down and complains that the writing is even printed upside-down. Doofenshmirtz realizes he put it upside-down and turns it around. He then turns on his invention but Perry's trap opens. Perry climbs out whilst Doofenshmirtz is still wondering why the Inator isn't switching on. He then turns around and sees the switch opening and closing the trap. He now knows why the trap was free. After a brief fight, Doofenshmirtz realises that he can't do anything evil with a machine that just opens and closes a lobster trap so Perry can go home. Perry gives a thumbs-up to Doofenshmirtz and leaves. Phineas, Ferb and Candace are in the last Charitable Charities shop when Candace spots Mary McGuffin. Candace grabs the doll at the same time Vanessa does. They fight over the doll and the doll flies into the air into a little girl's hand. She instantly loves it and Candace says she's too old for dolls now. Vanessa wonders if she should give up the one thing that proves how much her dad cares for her, then snatches it from the girl's hands. The girl starts to cry. Vanessa phones her dad, while he's cutting a carrot. He's proud of Vanessa for committing an evil act and says that they could build on this. Songs *''Not So Bad a Dad After All'' End Credits First and last verse of Not So Bad a Dad After All Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle(s) Doofenshmirtz's Ex-Wife's House on a Hill Somewhere! and Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! in CSI: Miami style Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode premiered in the UK on October 18, 2009. * Currently listed on the following sites: MSN TV and the Disney Channel TV schedule * The episode aired in the UK on the 18th of October at 9:30 a.m.(British Summer time) on DisneyXD. Errors * When the lobster trap falls on Perry it opened and closed from the bottom. When Doofenshmirtz was accidentally opening and closing the trap, it opened from the top. * When Phineas and Ferb are talking to Vanessa's mother, Ferb's left eye (the one facing us as viewers) is bigger. * When Ferb packs up the interrogation scene in the Labcoat Emporium, the manager folds with it, yet when he packs up the interrogation scene after questioning Vanessa's mother, she remains unaffected. Continuity * During the fight between Doofenshmirtz and Perry, the Doof 'N' Puss Theme Song music is heard. * Doofenshmirtz mentions his Lawn Gnome flashback, and that he purchased his degree. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", " I Scream, You Scream") * Lindana's record is seen among the records at the start. In fact, it's the exact same record shown in "Flop Starz". The elevator music version is heard during that scene. ("Flop Starz") * Vanessa was expecting a car, just like she asked of Doofenshmirtz before. ("Vanessassary Roughness") * The man with the accent, who also appears when Doofenshmirtz "goes out of his way to catch that foul ball", is one of the people watching the concert Phineas and Ferb host to bring home Perry. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") * Unnamed Charitable Charities worker who asks Phineas if he is too young to know about "all these old detective films" looks eerily similar to the worker who listed the climbing toys (Climbin' Simon, Ascendin' Brendon, Ladderman Larry, Climby Jaimie). ("Toy to the World") This man was also used for "Unfair Science Fair" and "What Do It Do?". * In Not So Bad a Dad After All, in the scene where Doofenshmirtz "wore all that fringe", it's the same outfit he wore from when he was singing Yodel Odel Obey Me. * Phineas and Ferb are wearing the same sunglasses they wore during History of Rock. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") * The Retro Pharmacist Emporium was seen in this episode. ("Run Away Runway") Allusions * During the montage of Charitable Charities interviews, several detective parodies are seen, including Starsky and Hutch, Miami Vice, and CSI: Miami. ** Starsky and Hutch: Though the car driven by Detectives Ken Hutchinson and Dave Starsky was a 1974 Ford Gran Torino, the one driven by Phineas and Ferb was an AMC Javelin. ** CSI: Miami - Phineas did Horatio Caine's sunglasses gag and the screaming where the boys are traveling on the air-boat is the same as the start of its theme tune, "Won't Get Fooled Again" by the Who. * The title and doll refers to a MacGuffin, a common item in TV shows whose single, sole purpose is to drive the plot of the episode forward, either directly or indirectly. That's pretty much exactly what the doll is doing. * The lost doll plot is similar to Family Guy episode 'Road to Rupert', which Dan Povenmire directed. * The Plot is also similar to an episode of the Nickelodeon show Rugrats: All Grown up, in which Angelica Pickles loses her Cynthia doll after her mom sells it, as well as an episode of Disney Channel's Even Stevens called 'Where in the World is Pookie Stevens?' in which Ren's Pookie doll accidentally drops into a box that is taken down to their family's yard sale and prompts her younger brother to search for it. * The title is similar to Disney/Pixar's hit "Finding Nemo". * "Mary MacGuffin" doll may be in reference to the popular "Cherry Merry Muffin" dolls of the 80's. * When Vanessa recalls her dad going "out of his way to catch that foul ball," they are shown in the first row along the left field side at a baseball game, robbing a player in white with a blue hat and sleeves from making a catch in foul ground. This is a clear reference to the Bartman play in Game 6 of the Cubs/Marlins 2003 NLCS series. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Allison Janney as Charlene Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Season 2 episodes